My Baby Boy
by GraySparkles
Summary: Drew Monday doesn't look like one of those doting mothers who gush about their children. But through that hard shell she created, there lies a caring mother, who loves her son through all of his faults. After she learns of her Zak's death, she realizes that even if Zak was a traitor, or worse, he was still her baby boy. This is after 'And Your Enemies Closer', so slight spoilers.


Drew "Monday"'s POV

We had gotten some very surprising news from the Saturdays. Not to say we are on good terms, because I still want to kill the Braturday, but I guess they felt obliged to give us the news, and the body.

I was busy searching for something to drink, because nothing could really satisfy the craving for hot chocolate. It was sort of back to normal, if you could call our lives normal, except that Komodo was now a purse somewhere in the airship. Doc was being his usual stupid self, Zon was flying somewhere, and Fiskerton was… somewhere. Zak was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know where the brat escaped to a few weeks ago. To be honest, I wasn't even worrying, because he knows how to take care of himself. Not to mention, I probably wasn't missing out on much, because I heard a war was going on. I had enough to do already.

A loud beeping noise, which was our sorry excuse for an alarm, spread through the airship. I reached the door, and it looked like it was a family visit. If your idea of family are enemies, that is.

"What do you want?!"

I growled as they broke their way in. At the front, my counterpart, Drew "Saturday", carried a lump of gray over her shoulder. She gave it to me, and I noticed some familiar spiky hair. _It couldn't be…. _Suddenly motherly instincts that I never knew I had shot up, and I snarled.

"What did you do to him?"

The Saturdays looked shocked and surprised. Of course I would be suspicious if my arch- enemy came to me holding my dead brat. The answer is written all over it. Even though they were the "good guys," they probably had been the ones to kill Zak!

"We didn't do anything. It was Argost!"

With that, the counterpart to my idiot husband ushered his family out of my family's airship. The Braturday looked back; he seemed to have a sad expression. Then he left. Well, good. I don't need them here. And what was this about V.V. Argost killing Zak? In this side, he's a laughingstock. He is kind and sweet, which disgusts everybody in this world, including me. So it was obviously the other Argost, though I don't really trust the "Saturdays." For all I know, they could've killed him.

More of this "motherly feeling" spread through me. I felt vengeful. I was bloodthirsty, even more so than I normally am. This feeling.. made me feel nostalgic.

I got a cup of tea, and sat down, thinking over what happened. Then I remembered Zak's, I mean the traitor's, body. I guess I should bury it. A wave of memories overcame me and I fell to my knees. I remembered when Zak stole his first purse.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_ZAK! WHERE ARE YOU BRAT?!"_

_Of course I would make a stupid mistake and let a 5 year old out of my sights. As much as leaving him here would appeal to me, he's still my child. Someone pulled at my wrist, and I immediately went into a fighting stance, when I realized that it was no other than Zak._

_He looked the same, no injuries… Except that he was carrying a bag, swinging it nonchalantly._

_I kept my voice calm. "Zak. Where did you get that bag?"_

_He smirked and motioned for me to come closer. _

"_I took it from some old coot."_

_Well, that sentence snapped me out of my calm mood, and I pried that bag open. Inside the bag was heaps of money and a worthless ID. I stared for a second and then pride filled me. I was proud that Zak, at the age of 5, stole a bag with lots of money! _

"_Good job Zak!"_

* * *

He grew up to be a skilled thief and pickpocket. Our family worked great together, until Komodo came along.

He pushed us around, made us do things, and all around annoyed me. He pushed Zak away from me and Doc, not to mention how he manipulated Zak. If it weren't for Zon, he would have been busted by the cops. Komodo was the worst thing ever, and I planned to get rid of him.

Then came along the whole Smoke Mirror fiasco.

I know Komodo put Zak up to giving away my identity to the Braturday. I didn't count on the other Zak finding out in the maze, but I didn't want to get hit in the face by his weapon. And then it was the ultimate betrayal when Zak tried to suck us all back into the Smoke Mirror. He got stuck in too, but then he and Komodo escaped. It broke my heart when Zak left us for the stupid handbag.

We got revenge after Zak and Komodo crash landed back into our world, and oh boy did I give them a world of hurt. I didn't beat up Zak too badly, but Komodo got what he rightly deserved. I probably should've burned the purse after making it, but it's pretty useful, so I kept it.

Zak got out again, like I said earlier, but he probably didn't get to enjoy it very long.

* * *

_Flashback_

_We were rushing through the forest, hiding from the guards after we "borrowed" an artifact. They almost got us when Zak's eyes began flashing and a creature came out. I never got to study it, but I saw its eyes flashing the same color as Zak's. It went absolutely berserk, and when I gave Zak the Fang, the cryptid went even crazier. _

_Those guards never knew what hit them, and I was grateful that Zak could do this. Even more so, I was proud._

* * *

Now, I didn't know what to do. Sure, I could just keep stealing, but I realize that I just planned on raising Zak to be worthy of the name Saturday(1). The family was torn apart because of Komodo, and my son was dead. Stone dead.

Whenever I was upset, before Zak turned cold and ruthless, he would make me tea with heaps of sugar. Then he would snuggle with me. I hate to admit it, but then, that was the most comforting thing ever.

I hate Komodo. I miss Zak.

I miss my boy, my baby boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, my first attempt at Angst and A Secret Saturdays Fanfic! I always wondered what happened to Zak Monday's body after the events of "And Your Enemies Closer." Yes, this has some spoilers, like how Zak is dead. I wondered how Drew Monday would cope with the loss. And yes, in "Black Monday," she mutters about how she's going to turn Komodo into a purse. I felt that she would still love Zak, even after all he did. Sorry if Drew is OOC, but this is my first Secret Saturdays fanfic, and a first angst fic. Also, I love the Mondays!**

**Oh yeah, and I have Beasts of the 5th Sun for the DS and Wii :D**

**1. In "Paris is Melting," when Zak Saturday says the Mondays after they make their appearance, Zak Monday asks if that's what they called his family.**

**Please review, give honest opinions, and NO FLAMING PLEASE!**

**GraySparkles Out~**


End file.
